


on your knees, when you look at me

by sapphic_civil_whore



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: The Doctor wants to try something new with her girlfriend so that's exactly what they do.





	on your knees, when you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the thasmin discord server for keeping me sane during the writing process!  
> Title is from Holy by King Princess which I may or may not have listened to on repeat whilst writing this (it's a thasmin song trust me).  
> Not beta'd and I'm very tired so if there are mistakes let me know and I'll edit them.  
> Enjoy it you gays :)

“We should go to mine Doctor, it’s here,” Yaz announced walking into the TARDIS console room a small smile playing on her lips. She was practically bouncing with excitement, she was almost as eager to get the parcel as the Doctor was.

The Doctor beamed and parked the TARDIS just outside Yaz’s flat and Yaz knew her family wouldn’t be home, so she grabbed the Doctors hand and led her up to her apartment.

Yaz unlocked the door and stepped inside and to her surprise her mother greeted them eyeing them suspiciously with a smirk on her face. Yaz was suddenly very worried either she or the Doctor had left a very obvious mark and her mum would mention it to them.

“Yasmin! Doctor! Are you here to stay for tea again?” Najia greeted them warmly, addressing the Doctor, “also Yasmin a package arrived for you today it’s on the coffee table in the front room.”

At the mention of the package Yaz tried her hardest not to blush, but she felt the heat rising in her cheeks regardless, “Hey mum! Wasn’t expecting you to be home, and unfortunately we aren’t staying for tea, we have some things to attend to.”

“Hiya Yaz’s mum. Very nice to offer tea but we are just here to pick up the parcel, aren’t we Yaz,” the Doctor grinned. She was very fond of Najia Khan and she was even more fond of the beautiful daughter she had created.

“Please Doctor, it’s Najia. And I hope it’s a very important parcel Yaz, your dad is cooking tonight, and he would have loved it if you both could have stayed,” she said noticing her daughter blush every time anyone mentioned the package, she was curious of its contents, but she didn’t want to ask too many questions.

“Yes Najia, it is of utmost importance and we’d best be off to test out what’s inside,” the Doctor replied and Yaz almost choked. She just wanted to go in get the parcel and leave.

 “Okay you two I hope you enjoy your date and don’t stay up too late,” she teased. Najia was pretty certain whatever was in that package was something her daughter definitely did not want her to know about.

Yaz almost passed out from embarrassment, “MUM! I don’t know what you mean, the doctor and I aren’t, we’re not- I don’t know what you think is in that box, but it’s a… robot, a robot we are programming together,” she rushed out far too quickly hoping her mum believed her lie.

She decided she didn’t need any more questions, so she ran into the living area picked up the parcel and hurriedly left the flat with the Doctor in tow and a rushed “bye mum!” on her lips.

The Doctor looked like she was about to burst into laughter as Yaz rolled her eyes and wondered how they’d ended up in this situation in the first place.

 

********

 

“Yaz I want you to fill me,” the Doctor announced breathily not long after Yaz had just given her one of the best orgasms of her life. There was something she was interested in trying and she felt like now was the best time to broach the subject with her girlfriend.

“Again? Doctor I had three fingers inside you less than 5 minutes ago, do you ever stop?” Yaz rolled her eyes jokingly, she loved the Doctor, but she didn’t realise how much stamina the alien had, sometimes it amazed her.

“No, Yaz I mean, there are these things, when I was a man, Riv- uh my wife, she got one wore it and she put it inside of me. I can’t remember what they’re called but I think it’s something I’d like to try with you, you know to see what it’s like now that I have a different body,” she rambled, trying to get across what she meant even when her memory of the details weren’t one hundred percent clear.

“Doctor, are you saying you want me to fuck you with a strap on?” Yaz asked her trying to hide the shock in her voice, she didn’t want the Doctor to think she was against the idea.

The Doctor sat up so fast Yaz nearly got whiplash just looking at her, “Yes Yaz, a strap on! That’s what they’re called. That’s what I want to try, but only if you’re okay with it I mean,” the Doctor went from excitement to nerves almost as quickly as she had sat up, she only wanted to do this if it was something Yaz wanted as well.

“We can try that, maybe we should do some online shopping? I know a site with next day delivery where we can get everything we need,” Yaz replied smiling up at the Doctor where her head was still in between the Time Lords legs as she played with Yazs’ hair. When the Doctor nodded her head Yaz sat herself up and grabbed her laptop from the nightstand.

The two women cuddled themselves closer together whilst Yaz pulled up a website and navigated to the section specifically for strap ons and harnesses and they began their research. After about an hour, and Yaz having to convince the Doctor they didn’t need a glittery rainbow dildo by using the argument “Well Doctor once its inside of you, you’re not going to be able to see what colour it is,” they settled on a plain 7 inch purple dildo and a brief style harness with lace detailing and removable suspender straps and black lace top stockings.

Just as Yaz typed in her address and clicked check out that the Doctor let out a small shaky moan beside her. Yaz turned her head to see what caused the reaction and it was then she noticed the Doctors hand was not where it was on top of the covers and there were small movements coming from beneath the blankets, the Time Lords eyes were closed, and her mouth was open in a slight ‘O’ shape. Yaz grabbed the other woman’s hands to pause her ministrations and let the other woman know she had been caught.

The Doctor opened her eyes the blush rising across her face, she wasn’t sure why she was so embarrassed suddenly it wasn’t the first time Yaz had seen her touching herself, it was how they started this whole thing in the first place, heck Yaz had even asked the Doctor to touch herself just so she could watch. This time it was different though Yaz was right next to her and she was so horny she couldn’t wait, that was what embarrassed her. The fact just the image of Yaz in that harness and black lingerie was enough to get her so worked up she couldn’t even wait the minute or, so it took her girlfriend to complete the purchase before she started grinding against her fingers like a teenager.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t, I couldn’t wait Yaz, I needed it so bad,” the Doctor stuttered her eyes dark and voice raspy, Yaz didn’t realise the Doctor was so far gone already, she smiled – how long had her girlfriend been touching herself for without her even noticing?

 “Please Yaz, touch me, ‘m so close. Need you inside me,” the Doctor whined, if Yaz didn’t give her what she wanted soon she’d finish the job herself, even if Yaz hadn’t told her to.

“Oh, don’t you worry Doctor I will, and whilst I do it you’re going to tell me exactly what it was you were thinking about to get you so worked up in the first place,” Yaz smiled shifting under the covers so she was straddling her girlfriend ready for round two.

 

********

 

Back in the TARDIS the women burst into fits of laughter at the situation with Yaz’s mum. As much as Yaz loved her sometimes she just needed to stop asking questions. That was the only reason Yaz hadn’t told her mum they were official now, she knew that her mum was going to have these types of questions. Sex related questions. Not even necessarily about her sexuality more likely questions about what sex was like with an older woman, and it was something Yaz didn’t think she’d ever be ready to discuss with her mother.

Once the giggling had subsided she took the box off to the bathroom and left the Doctor tinkering around the console whilst she tried it on. She unpackaged the parcel and proceeded to remove her clothes, she’d put on a black lace bra this morning to complete the look and hopefully help towards driving her girlfriend wild.

 She was thankful that the harness was brief style and not as complicated as the ones with the straps looked, it meant within around 2 minutes she had on the briefs and the stockings and was fastening the dildo through the ring in the front of the briefs. Once it was comfortably in place she glanced in the mirror and decided although she felt ridiculous it was time to show her girlfriend.

Yaz walked into the console and did a mock wolf whistle to get her girlfriends attention, and it definitely did get her attention. The Doctors head whipped around lightning fast and her jaw dropped akin to something Yaz had seen in cartoons. She smiled as she saw the Doctors gaze darken and she knew they were going to have some of their best sex yet.

It was then that the TARDIS door opened and Yaz fled to the bathroom again as she heard Graham and Ryan’s voices as they approached where the two women were originally stood. Yaz sighed, why did they have such bad timing…

“Hey Doc, sorry we’re a few hours early we were bored and were wondering if we could leave a bit earlier today. We saw the TARDIS by Yaz’s flat and thought we’d come and ask,” Graham said, eager to go on their next adventure.

“Yeah Doc, we guessed Yaz was already here and thought ‘why delay the fun we could be having?’ Sheffield gets pretty boring once you’ve been to alien planets,” Ryan agreed.

 _You’re delaying the fun I could be having_ the Doctor thought trying not to glare at her two male companions, usually she was always down for adventure but the two second glance she had gotten at Yaz wearing the strap on had gotten her riled up already.

“YAZ THE BOYS ARE HERE, WE ARE LEAVING,” the Doctor yelled and heard something that sounded like a muffled ‘coming’ from the bathroom she knew Yaz was in.

A few seconds later Yaz appeared in the console room fully clothed and glared at the two boys who had rudely interrupted them. She moved over to the console and pressed a kiss to the Doctors cheek. They had made it official to the others that they were an item just under two weeks ago when they had their weekly pizza night, they both pretended not to notice when Graham slipped a £20 note to Ryan.

“Okay gang, I know exactly where we are going today! Hold on,” the Doctor beamed before pulling a few leavers and pressing a couple of buttons on the TARDIS.

Yaz made sure to stand extra close to the Doctor and whilst the TARDIS was in motion pressed her hips into the Doctors back. She felt the Doctors intake of breath as soon as she realised that Yaz hadn’t even had time to remove the toy and was still wearing it under her clothing. She pressed backwards into Yaz and it was Yaz’s turn to gasp as she felt the base of the toy put pressure directly onto her clit.

The movement of the TARDIS stopped and Yaz pulled away quickly, so the boys didn’t notice anything unusual and took a quick deep breath to compose herself. She noticed the Doctor doing the same before the boys started talking.

“So where are we then Doc?” Graham asked.

“Andromeda,” the Doctor stated, “not to be confused with the constellation or galaxy though. It’s a planet filled with greenery, I thought we could explore.”

Yaz huffed, as much as she wanted to explore she also really wanted to just be left alone with the Doctor, so they could finally do something about the tension that had been building between them all morning. She was worried she was going to stain the insides of her jeans by the end of the day if they kept this up, the crotchless briefs offering no barrier of protection.

 

The day was eventful to say the least, they narrowly avoided being thrown into a prison for trespassing, and at any given opportunity Yaz would press into the Doctor and whisper into her ear about what she was going to do as soon as the boys were back home. The Doctor also teased Yaz right back grinding into the woman and kissing her hard as soon as the boys weren’t within sight. By the afternoon they were both bored with the planet, extremely worked up, and definitely ready to leave.

After Ryan almost got eaten by an alien tree the Doctor decided enough was enough and they finally had an excuse to leave. They all boarded the TARDIS and soon enough they were back in Sheffield.

“So, Doctor, are we watching movies tonight or-?” Ryan questioned and Yaz glared at him so hard he cut himself off with a slight bit of confusion.

“I think it’s best we leave for the night Ryan,” Graham said giving him a knowing look and the expression on Ryan’s face turned to one of horror almost instantly at the thought of the two women doing anything more than just pecking each other on the lips crossed his mind.

Both of the guys were very quick to leave and as soon as the door shut behind them Yaz had the Doctor pressed up against the console, and her lips met the Doctor’s as she ground her hips into the Time Lord as hard as possible. The Doctor groaned into Yaz’s mouth holding her girlfriend to her whilst grinding back against her feverishly. They made out against the console rutting against each other like they were 17 years old in the back seat of a car until Yaz pulled away breathing heavily.

“Bedroom now,” Yaz husked into the Doctors ear biting down drawing a moan from the other woman. She wanted to tease her some more first, but they had both been waiting long enough, so Yaz grabbed her by the hand and almost dragged her into the bedroom that had recently become _theirs_.

The Doctor felt her back slam against the bedroom door as soon as it was shut behind them and let out a shaky breath into Yaz’s mouth as their lips reattached. She felt Yaz’s tongue trace across her lips and opened her mouth slightly allowing her girlfriend to deepen their kiss stroking her tongue against hers and allowing Yaz to completely claim her.

Yaz moved her lips from the Doctors mouth and moved it over to her ear biting on the lobe in the way she knew she liked before sucking down on her pulse point directly below. The Doctor let out an actual whimper with that and Yaz smiled proudly, her girlfriend was an absolute mess in her hands and she was the cause. She pushed the doctors coat off of her shoulders and let it fall in a messy heap on the floor before pushing the yellow suspenders down her arms and pulling her shirt, undershirt and sports bra over her head in one swoop and tossing them haphazardly across the room.

Then Yaz pulled away and stripped off her own jumper and jeans leaving her stood there in just her bra and the strap on, the Doctor felt her knees go weak at the sight and was pretty sure she felt all of her brain power travel right into her crotch.

“I want you to take off your trousers, leave your underwear on, it’s _mine,”_ Yaz commanded sitting on their four-poster bed and parting her legs, “then I want you to come over here and kneel in front of me.”

The Doctor removed her trousers with an alarming speed and was kneeling in front of her girlfriend in 30 seconds flat, if she wasn’t so turned on Yaz might have laughed at how eager she was, but she couldn’t even string together a coherent thought that didn’t involve the Doctor taking the strap on however she gave it to her, so she didn’t, Instead she took a minute to compose herself from the sight of her girlfriend on her knees in front of her.

“Now, Doctor I want you to suck me,” she said trying to keep the steady and commanding tone in her voice she knew the Doctor was so fond of, “do you think you can be a good girl and do that for me?”

The Doctor nodded and moaned, before leaning forward and running her tongue across the tip of the dildo between Yaz’s legs. All she wanted was to be a good girl for her girlfriend, so she slowly ran her tongue up and down the length of the toy a few times before swallowing it into her mouth as far as she could without gagging.

Yaz almost saw stars, the sight of her girlfriend on her knees cock buried in her mouth was almost too much. She felt the base of the toy rub her clit with every slight movement of the Doctor’s head and knew if she kept it up she wasn’t going to last long.

“Good girl Doctor, think you can make me come like that? On your knees so hungry for me,” the Doctor nodded her eyes closed her mouth stretching around the toy trying to swallow as much as possible, “open your eyes for me Doctor, I want you to look at me.”

The Doctor looked up into Yaz’s brown eyes and saw a look of lust in them that probably matched her own. She looked Yaz in the eyes as she pulled back almost popping the toy completely out of her mouth before lowering her mouth even further onto the toy than before. Yaz moaned and threaded her hands into her girlfriend’s hair gently coaxing her to suck her harder and deeper, not wanting the other woman to choke or get herself hurt.

Every suck and Yaz felt herself get closer and closer and by the time she was right on the edge the Doctor was almost deepthroating the entire length of the toy. Yaz felt her head roll back as her insides clenched and her eyes closed as she breathed out and moaned loudly feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching.

“I’m so close Doctor, you’re doing so well,” she choked out before letting out another loud moan as the sensations became stronger and she felt all the muscles in her body tense up, crying out as she felt the orgasm wash over her in waves. Each one seemingly rolling over her stronger than the last.

Once the sensations had worn off enough for her to open her eyes the Doctor had pulled off of the toy and was looking at her with a look of pure lust in her eyes. Yaz blushed, she felt so exposed in that moment, the Doctor baring into her soul with her eyes so strongly, that even though she had underwear as a barrier she felt naked.

“That was amazing, thank you,” she said breathing still laboured, “now get up here and lie down, you deserve this.”

The Doctor did as she was told and whilst she got comfortable Yaz removed her bra and tossed it across the room to be found later with the rest of their clothing, then she straddled the Doctor joining their lips together once more. Their lips, teeth and tongues clashed together feverishly as the Doctor tried to grind up against Yaz’s thigh, however her girlfriend would purposefully move back slightly as soon as the Doctor found any kind of friction. The Time Lord groaned in frustration at her girlfriends teasing, she had been waiting for this for so long.

“Yaz please,” she begged, pulling away from their kiss “please fuck me Yaz, I need this, I’ve needed this all day, I can’t wait,” she whined redoubling her efforts to try grind herself into Yaz’s thigh. Unfortunately for the Doctor Yaz’s police training meant she has a lot of upper body strength so holding herself away from the Doctor’s grinding hips wasn’t even a challenge.

Finally, after what the Doctor thought was hours of teasing but in reality, was probably around five minutes Yaz lowered herself enough that she could push her knee towards the Doctor’s throbbing cunt and move her one hand off of the bed and use it to roll the Doctor’s nipples between her fingers. The Doctor cried out at the sensation and tried as hard as she could to gain as much friction as possible and Yaz could feel her absolutely soaked through the soft cotton fabric of her boy shorts.

Yaz replaced the fingers currently pinching the Doctors right nipple with her mouth and trailed her hand down the Doctors stomach until it was toying with the waistband of the Doctors underwear.

“Yaz pleeease,” the Doctor whined trying to thrust up towards Yaz’s fingers.

Thankfully this time Yaz didn’t tease she pulled away far enough to remove the Doctors underwear then returned her mouth to the Doctor’s breast and ran the tip of her thumb across the Doctors clit, causing the Time Lord to groan and buck her hips up towards Yaz’s hand. The Doctor almost screamed as Yaz plunged three fingers into the Doctor without warning and began thrusting them gently, curling to hit the Doctors g-spot with every thrust.

“Yaz please I-” the Doctor was cut off by a loud moan escaping her lips as Yaz twisted her fingers just the way she knew the Doctor liked, “Yaz please, not your fingers, I want- I want the toy, please give it to me Yaz. If you don’t put it inside of me right now I might die, I need it so bad.”

“You’re always so dramatic Doctor,” Yaz chuckled, “but considering you asked so nicely,” Yaz removed her fingers giving them a quick wipe on the bed before lining the toy up with the Doctors entrance. The Doctor was dripping onto the bed and tried to thrust onto the toy before Yaz had even placed it in the right position.

“I hope you’re ready Doctor,” Yaz said as she thrust her hips forward burying the full length of the toy into the Doctor with one thrust of her hips.

The Doctor cried an elongated “yessss,” as the toy filled her and Yaz remained still for a moment allowing the Doctor to adjust to the unfamiliar object. When the Doctor started to wiggle her hips for more Yaz began thrusting into the Doctor, slowly at first until she found a rhythm that had the Doctor keening her hips and letting out weak breathy moans with every thrust. Then she picked up the pace, the Doctor usually quiet in bed contrary to how much she chatters away any other time was letting out a series of incoherent sentences, moans and shouts of Yaz’s name.

Yaz was close again, still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but she was holding off waiting for the Doctor to tip over the edge, so she could follow. Her breathing was laboured, she hadn’t realised how much of a workout this was going to be and was thankful for the police academy keeping her fit.

The Doctor could feel her walls clenching down around the toy and knew it wouldn’t be long before the orgasm she could feel slowly building came. She was meeting Yaz’s hips thrust for thrust and Yaz must have known she was close too as right at that moment Yaz moved her thumb to the Doctor’s clit and circled it once, twice, three times and the Doctor was hurtling over the edge harder than she ever had before crying out loudly as a gush of fluid covered Yaz’s thighs and the bed beneath them.

Yaz thrust a few more times chasing her own orgasm whilst helping the Doctor ride out her own and once they had both finished coming down together Yaz pulled out of the Doctor and flopped down onto the bed beside her. Their laboured breathing was all that filled the room for a while as they both rode out their highs.

Once the Doctor had regained some of her composure she noticed how damp the bed sheets were beneath her and sat up looking down at the wet patch between her legs, “Yaz this is marvellous,” she said excitedly and Yaz opened her eyes looking at her girlfriend confused, “I’ve read about this y’know, squirting, didn’t even occur to me that I might be able to do it now! Isn’t that exciting? I wonder if I can do it again?”

Yaz laughed, only her dork of a girlfriend could get this excited over some bodily fluid, she stood up and removed the strap on and walked over to their bathroom to clean herself up. No doubt whilst the Doctor was still marvelling over her new-found ability to squirt.

 

********

 

Later that night when Yaz and the Doctor were snuggled up under their clean sheets together absolutely exhausted from their activities the Doctor spoke, “Yaz I know programming a robot was only a cover story for your mum, but it sounds fun I think we should actually do it!”

“Oh, Doctor I do love you,” Yaz laughed, “It sounds like a great idea but right now I just want to go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wants visuals for the harness https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=37883


End file.
